


Go Out and Be In Love

by Hexworthy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, No angst!, Pining, Pride and Prejudice References, Romantic Fluff, cavity inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexworthy/pseuds/Hexworthy
Summary: Shiro decided tonight was the night, tonight he'd do...something... about his crush on Lance. It was simple, ask Lance for a dance, ??????, profit. What could go wrong?Inspired by the dance scene in pride and prejudice 2005!
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Go Out and Be In Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Ghosti, bc why not.

It was like any other ball they had attended, but Lance was dressed in a blue velvet jacket with tails and tailored deep blue trousers. It was almost like the regalia of the military during the British regency period but so much more because it was on Lance. It was all accented by almost molten silver thread and Shiro couldn't pick up his jaw from the floor. The soft yellow orange light lit up the streets and it made Lance _glow._ The starry night only added to the ambience and Shiro had decided that tonight was _the_ night.

It didn’t help that with every turn and spin Lance made, the tails of the jacket followed a fraction of a second behind him, highlighting every movement. His smile and enthusiasm were just as infectious as he was hypnotising. His entire being lulled Shiro into such a weird place and it simultaneously rose his guard while breaking them down. 

He was harsher than he wanted at times but soft in the moments when Lance couldn’t see the soft tender belly of a beast. He had tried once before to articulate his feelings but, they came out _wrong._ Too much criticism and not enough of those soft tender feelings came through. Despite his missteps, Lance always threw something back to remind Shiro and always apologised, and each time he felt a little bit close to Lance.

But right now, alien after alien requested a dance and the last song was to be played! Shiro knew it was now or never. He picked up one of the pearl and flower woven silver crowns from one of the children handing them out, and walked to the source of his affections. 

“Lance?”

“Shiro! Are you enjoying the party? It’s beautiful isn’t it?” he replied. His bubbly personality was shining through, despite being slightly out of breath from the last dance.

“It is,” the ‘so are you’ left unspoken but Shiro hoped his earnesty showed as he took Lance’s hand, and bowed enough for his hair floof to touch it. A soft gasp graced his ears and as he rose up from the bow, a slight pink dusted Lance’s cheeks.

“May I have this dance, Lance?” Shiro asked, and when Lance nodded tentatively, he placed the crown he had hidden behind his back on Lance’s head. He took the time to arrange the waves of Lance’s hair around it, the crown only highlighted Lance’s beauty and accented the outfit perfectly and Shiro couldn’t help but smile and look in wonder. 

“You're beautiful,” Shiro murmured and to his absolute joy, the pink darkened to a burgundy as Shiro noticed there was glitter along prominent cheekbones. It struck him how much Lance had grown in their years in space. They were almost the same height and he was no longer gangly and all limbs, but there was still that softness in his features and impossibly blue eyes. He wanted to know if his lips were soft, how gentle his touch could be, he wanted every facet of Lance to be his.

“Mr McClain?” Shiro offered out his hand and gestured to the clear area that became the dance floor. Gingerly Lance took Shiro’s hand and took their positions. The local dancing was similar to a quadrille and a ceilidh and when the music started, it was like it was just only Lance and the music that existed. That soft light bounced off the silver crown and Lance was like a prince from the fairytales Shiro was told. The dashing prince, bold and true. A prince so beautiful, handsome and kind it hurt because no one was like that. 

Lance wasn’t that but he was true in his feelings and a kind soul regardless of his faults. Lance accepted when he fucked up and tried to be better, but was not afraid to tell others to do better eiter. Shiro couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Shiro had fallen in love with the beauty dancing with him, but Shiro fell deeply and hard. He longed to see the sides of Lance no one really saw. He wouldn’t have changed a thing about how he fell in love. 

The string instruments pulled him from his thoughts as the dance progressed, Shiro noticed shy smiles and grew bolder in his touches. Hands around Lance’s waist, and lingering everytime they held hands. He looked to Lance like he hung the stars for Shiro each night.

Then the song ended.

_Be brave!_ said the voice in Shiro’s head, and for once he didnt think of the consequences and drew Lance’s hand to his mouth and gently pressed a kiss to Lance’s ever so soft skin. It took everything to look up. 

“Are you? Shiro?” The wavering voice hit Shiro hard,and gently pulled Lance from the hustle and bustle around them. The alley was lit in the same light and Shiro had yet to let go of Lance’s hand.

“Shiro? What is this?”

“I wanted to dance with you. You’ve bewitched me body and soul, Lance. You light up the darkness in my life. I didn’t expect or want to find love out here, but I’m so happy to have found you. I think I’m already half in love with you Lance…”

“You think? Shiro please don’t toy with me. If you love me romantically I won’t be able to survive a maybe.... I won’t be able to be your first choice for a couple of weeks to then be moved on from. I have loved you since you came to my school for recruitment. You were only a couple years older and the love only grew and strengthened… I can’t survive knowing what I would be missing.” Tears started to well up and Shiro stumbled to wipe the damned tears away.

“I don’t think… I know...I’m almost fully there already, I just want to see _you._ I love the person you are. I love the Lance you show to everyone. I love the Lance before caffeine and I love the Lance who is soft and kind when he thinks no one is looking. 

“I want to love the bits you hide from everyone, even the things you think are bad. I want you to be there when I wake up, I want to be there when you do your spa nights and tease me into participating. I want you to call me out when I speak before I think and allow my nerves to prevent me from being the person I want to be for you.” Shiro lay everything before Lance, one word and Lance could silence his feelings but he could also make Shiro know true happiness. It was a scary thought and made the slight pause even more nerve wrecking.

“I’ve never been someone’s first choice,” Lance weakly laughed, twisting the strands of hair that fell over the silver flower crown. 

“You’re my first choice, not because there’s no else in space. Many people made a pass at me but I only have eyes for you. You’d be my first choice every time.” Shiro tried to soothe Lance, rubbing his thumbs across the back of Lance’s hands.

Lance’s smile was blinding and pressed closer to Shiro, despite their clasped hands. Shiro felt a hand move from his to caress his face and he’d be damned if his breath didn’t hitch before it was completely stolen by Lance’s soft lips. 

The childish giggle at Shiro’s stunned state brought him back.

“Next time, don’t go all Mr Darcy on me to tell me you love me,”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Shiro teased before stealing a kiss off his own while Lance pouted while pressed so deliciously close to him. 

They picked up some of the food offered to them and absconded off to Shiro’s room to scoff their goodies and bask in each other while watching cheesy movies. Lance soon fell asleep on Shiro, and while drifting off, Shiro decided he wouldn’t change anything for the universe. He had Lance by his side, even the bad days couldn’t tinge the good that was yet to come


End file.
